


A Smear of Red

by Arabwel, Claire



Series: The Bar at the End of Town [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Biker!JR, Blow Jobs, But Ian can stop it at any point, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Schoolboy!Ian, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/pseuds/Arabwel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ian dresses as a schoolgirl and gets to his knees for JR</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smear of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Ian's age isn't explicitly mentioned, but he's still not old enough to be in a bar, and is still attending the private school.
> 
> Whether you want him legal at 18, or not at 17, is entirely at the reader's discretion.

Ian heads directly to JR's office when he gets to the bar, waiting a few moments while JR finishes whatever he was in the middle of, waiting until JR stands up and closes the distance between them.

"Been waiting for you to get here," JR says.

And JR's words make Ian's heart skip, make him wonder how long it'll be before he's on his knees, or riding JR's dick. "Yeah?"

But JR doesn't expand, just points to the bag on the couch, telling him put on what's in there.

Ian pulls a schoolgirl's uniform out of the bag, red lacy panties and shoes with a slight heel on them. He looks over at JR, not sure if the older man is joking or not.

JR just cups Ian's cheek, running his thumb over Ian's lips. "For me, baby."

Ian flushes red at the though, but pulls his clothes off. JR watches intently as Ian slides the panties up his legs, tucking his cock and balls in. The grey, pleated skirt is short, very short. It comes to just beneath his ass, and Ian know if he bends over, there'll be no hiding what he's wearing underneath. There's a white shirt and white ankle socks, and finally the shoes. It's all exactly in Ian's size, and he wonders how JR knew, where he went to get all of this.

The heels are short enough that Ian can walk in them without overbalancing, but high enough for him to know that they're there. JR has him walk up and down the office, telling him to 'sway your hips more,' to 'walk like you need a cock in you.' And when JR gets tired of Ian walking, he sits on the couch and pulls Ian into his lap.

"You look so fucking perfect like this," JR murmurs. "My own slutty schoolgirl, just ripe for Daddy's dick." He runs his hands over Ian's legs, trailing fingers up his thigh until they get to the panties Ian's wearing. He shifts Ian around, until Ian is facedown over JR's lap, and Ian can feel JR's hands running over his ass, running over the lace. "Fuck, baby, your _ass_." There's wonder in JR's voice, as he draws his hand back. The spanks come quickly, sharp slaps on Ian's ass that make the heat bloom and spread through him.

Ian's hard against JR's leg by the time JR stops spanking him, stops and nudges Ian off his lap. Ian thinks he knows where this is going, thinks he's going to be on his knees and gagging on JR's cock just as soon as JR can get his jeans open, but it doesn't happen.

JR stands up and walks to the desk, holding out a piece of paper. "Take this to Tyler for me."

"What?" The question slips out. Because Tyler's out there, at the bar. And the bar isn't closed. There were at least a dozen people out there when Ian came in, including Gideon and the twins, playing pool. "I can't." Because people can't see him like this, his hard cock bunching up the short skirt, only just contained by the panties.

"You can, baby, and you will," JR tells him. "Because you want people to see you like this, don't you. Want them to know what a slutty fucking whore you are for me." JR never breaks the hold he has on Ian's gaze, his voice light. "So, take this to Tyler for me."

Ian glances down at the paper JR's holding out and there's nothing on it, just a blank sheet of nothing that JR wants Ian to take out into the bar. Because this isn't about getting a message to Tyler, especially when JR could stick his head out of the door and Tyler could be there in seconds. This is about Ian, about whether he's willing to walk out there, dressed like this, and have everyone know that he's doing it because JR told him to.

With a shuddered breath, Ian reaches out and takes the paper.

Ian can feel the heat on his face as he slowly pushes the office door open. His face must be as red as his ass, and he swallows nervously as he steps into the bar proper. He keeps his eyes down, not daring to look up and see all the eyes he can feel on him, to see what the dip in the din of murmur signifies.

It's only a few steps from the door to the bar where Ty is waiting, arms crossed across his chest. Ian can't help it, he lets his hips sway - he blames it on the heels, really! - low and dirty, and he sees Ty's pupils dilate a little.

He doesn't look around, keeps his eyes on the bartender as he hands over the stupid piece of empty paper. "JR wants you to have this."

Ian is ready to turn on his heel, to - he can't run in the heels, otherwise he would, to the safety of the office but then Ty drops it, drops the stupid piece of paper and it flutters to the ground in front of the bar.

"Pick that up for me, Princess."

It is not a question, and Ian's heart is hammering in his ears. He can't squat in this outfit, he is going to have to bend over and let everyone see just how short the skirt is, how red his ass is after JR's spanking and the lacy panties clinging to his skin. His cock throbs and he knows he's getting the panties wet with precome and he didn't think his face could burn more red but it does, every inch of him flushed.

Slowly, he bends over, trying hard to not to overbalance in the heels. His hands tremble and he loses his grip of the paper once before he has it and he straightens up quickly, almost too quickly. Ian feels faint when he hands the paper over to Ty, his heartbeat ringing in his ears almost drowning out the appreciative jeers from the regulars.

This time, Ty takes the paper and sticks it into his pocket without even glancing at it; instead, he pulls something out and before Ian knows what is happening, Ty's hand is around his face pulling him forward to lean over the bar. For a moment he feels a surreal gratefulness that the bar is clean, that there's no stains on his pretty new shirt. And then the object Ty pulled from his pocket becomes evident and Ian's eyes widen. It's lipstick, a slutty hot red and he tries to pull away, it's too much but Ty's grip is too strong.

"That's it, Princess," Ty encourages as he paints Ian's lips whorish red and slick, the taste of makeup artificial and gross. He lets go, and Ian teeters back on his heels, lips parting in a protest but before he can say anything, grab a napkin, Tyler continues.

"Go smear that on JR's dick."

-o-

JR can hear the comments being thrown in Ian's direction, as the door opens and the boy slips back inside, closing it behind him, and shutting out the bar. Shutting out the "Come and suck this cock, darlin'" and the "I'll have your ass when JR's through." He recognises Gideon's voice in that last one, and part of him wants to know what Ian would look like, bent over the pool table and spitted on one cock after another. Part of him wants it, and part of him wants to tell every fucker out there that Ian's his, and his alone.

Ian's looking at the floor, like he's unsure about meeting JR's eyes, and JR wonders if Tyler did it, if he got to use the tube JR knows was sitting in Tyler's pocket. And then Ian lifts his head, looks at JR, and -- _oh._

Ian's mouth is a slash of bright red across his face, and all JR can think is that he wants those lips around his cock right the fuck now.

"Oh, baby, Tyler chose just the right colour for you." Because when he'd spoken to Ty about this, he'd thought that a maybe a soft pink, but Tyler had shaken his head and told JR to leave that part to him. And, damn, if JR isn't pleased that he did. Because every part of Ian is flushing a gentle red at the moment, and JR can almost feel the hesitant shame melting away from the boy at JR's words.

"Come here." JR beckons him over, crooking a finger to call Ian over to him. Because his cock is throbbing hard behind his jeans and he wants to paint Ian's face with white, in contrast to the red already on him.

Ian takes a step forward, and JR finds himself holding up a hand before he can think about it. Because, yes, he wants Ian at his feet, but he wants to know just how much this beautiful boy is prepared to do. "Uh-uh," he says, shaking his head. "Not like that."

Only, it's obvious Ian's not sure what JR means, confusion written on his face. So, JR looks at him with a soft smile, and careful words.

"Crawl, baby. I want you to crawl to me." And JR thinks that this may be the point at which Ian baulks. Because he can see the way the skirt is moving, the way Ian's cock is twitching under the fabric, but he can also see the flush ruddying Ian's cheeks, see the way the automatic refusal is welling in Ian's throat, even if he hasn't spoken it yet.

Long moments pass, and JR wonders if maybe this is too much for Ian, and then Ian lowers himself to his knees, dropping onto all fours as he starts to make his way across the floor.

And, _fuck._ JR's fingers are at his jeans, tugging them open and pulling his cock out. The skirt is hitched partly over Ian's ass, and JR doesn't even know if the boy realises how he's moving his hips, a soft sway to them that's almost begging JR to bury his cock deep inside Ian's tight little hole.

JR pinches the base of his dick tightly, because he can feel it start to well in him, the need to come and he wants to be in Ian's throat when he does.

It only takes Ian a few seconds to reach him, but it feels like years, feels like forever is stretching between Ian getting to his knees and Ian being between JR's legs. When Ian's finally there, when he's sitting back on his heels and looking up at JR, eyes wide, JR cups his cheek, resisting the urge to run his thumb over Ian's lips, to smudge the red over Ian's skin.

"Good boy," he murmurs, feeling the shudder that goes through Ian at the praise. And he doesn't know much about Ian's father, but part of him wants to shake the man's hand and thank him. Because Ian's mentioned him, mentioned how his father expects perfect grades and a perfect child, expects Ian to follow him into the family business, to be a lawyer, just like his father, and his father before that. And JR wants to thank him for that, for the stilted, cold relationship that means this boy, this gorgeous boy, is willing to drop to his knees and suck JR's cock, is willing to fucking _crawl_ , just to hear how good he's being. "So fucking perfect, baby."

Ian shudders again, his eyes closing briefly as he sways slightly, before they open again, before his gaze fixes onto JR. And Ian doesn't need any prompting from JR before he's leaning forward. Doesn't need a soft smile and cajoling words as he opens his lips and wraps them around JR's cock.

JR groans as Ian's mouth engulfs his cockhead, groans as he watches his hard cock slide between the bright red lips, smears of lipstick left on his shaft as Ian pulls back slightly. And JR's going to fuck Ian's mouth until the lipstick is gone, until it's rubbed off against his dick. There'll be red against his cock and his balls, left there by the young man who is gazing up at him so reverently. He's going to fuck Ian's throat until Ian is begging for more, until his lipstick is a smeared mess and the tears are running down his face. He's going to do all of it, and it's going to be perfect.

-o-

Ian knows he should not want this, knows on an intellectual level that what he is doing is degrading and obscene and probably illegal except every flitting thought makes his face flush redder, his cock throb harder and dribble another spurt of precome into his soaked panties.

He can't help squirming, the heels digging into his sore ass, the lace scraping over the redness JR's hand left behind, knees burnt by the carpet as he slides his mouth on JR's cock, luxuriating in the familiar hot weight in his mouth. He can taste the lipstick over JR's musk and it's weird but the hiss JR lets out when he leaves a bright red ring around the root before he pulls back is worth it.

He barely has time to gasp in a breath before JR's hand is in his hair, yanking his mouth back and Ian is gagging, throat convulsing around the cock in his mouth. and it is just so perfect, so good that he can't help it. He comes untouched, flooding his panties with his come as JR fucks his throat.

-o-

It's not until Ian's back at the school later that night that it hits him, that he sits with his back against the door and hoping Dylan isn't going to be back any time soon. And he doesn't know what to think. Because he crawled for JR, he _crawled_. And even though there's a part of him that thinks he should be horrified and ashamed (and that part, that voice in his head, it sounds like his dad), there's a bigger part of him that liked it. And he jerks off thinking about it. In the week between him visiting the bar again, he strips his cock every night to the memory of the hard office floor under his hands and knees, and the way JR called him a good boy, called him precious and beautiful.

He goes online, careful to do it when he's alone, and deleting his history and cache and cookies, even though he's the only one who uses his laptop, even though there's a password to get into it that no one else knows. He searches and finds websites, and words like boy and submissive and master. And they scare him, when he see images of people kneeling and bound, of reddened asses and tear-streaked faces. Scares him when he sees clips of people taking cock after cock just because someone else wanted them to. They scare him because he can feel his cock twitch with every link he clicks. Scare him because, deep down, beyond the shame and the denial, he _wants_ it.

He wants it. He wants to give himself over to JR, want to do whatever JR asks of him. And that terrifies him, not because he thinks JR would say no, but because there's part of him that knows JR would say yes.


End file.
